The Rhodes Dynasty
Goldust: | weights= 463 lb (combined) 220 lb (Rhodes) 243 lb (Goldust) | billed= | former members= |debuted = Battleground 2013 |disbanded = |promotions = WWE }} Cody Rhodes and Goldust (usually referred to as The Rhodes Brothers or The Rhodes Dynasty) are a professional wrestling tag team in WWE. Rhodes and Goldust are half-brothers in real life. They are also occasionally managed by their father, Dusty Rhodes. They are the current WWE Tag Team Champions.http://www.wwe.com/shows/raw/2013-10-14/wwe-raw-results-26155960/page-11 History Formation (2013) Cody Rhodes was (kayfabe) fired from the WWE after failing to defeat Randy Orton on the September 2nd episode of Raw, a match that Rhodes was forced into after he questioned WWE COO Triple H's authority. The next week, Goldust unsuccessfully attempted to defeat Orton in a match on Raw in order to get Cody his job back. After Goldust's loss, on the following Monday, their father Dusty attempted to convince Stephanie McMahon to give his sons their jobs back, which was also unsuccessful and ended with McMahon ordering the Big Show to knock Dusty out. On the September 23rd episode of Raw, they ran through the crowd and jumped The Shield before their 11-on-3 handicap elimination match, which they wound up losing. The next week, Stephanie McMahon and Triple H offered Rhodes and Goldust their jobs back if they could defeat Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns of The Shield at Battleground. If they lost, they would be banned from WWE and Dusty would lose his job as an NXT trainer. Immediately after this, all three members of the Rhodes Family were attacked by The Shield. At Battleground, Rhodes and Goldust defeated Rollins and Reigns, getting their jobs back. Dusty, who was at ringside to support his sons, attacked Dean Ambrose with his signature Bionic Elbow. Various WWE Superstars came out to celebrate with the Rhodes family. Tag Team Champions (2013–present) On the October 14th episode of Raw, Rhodes and Goldust faced The Shield in a No Disqualification match for the WWE Tag Team Championship. When The Shield looked victorious, Big Show ran through the crowd and knocked out all three members of The Shield, allowing Rhodes and Goldust to win the Tag Team Titles. The next week on Raw, The Shield faced The Usos in a Number One Contender's Match, which ended in a no-contest due to Rhodes and Goldust interfering in the match. Later that night, it was confirmed that Rhodes and Goldust would face The Usos and The Shield in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match for the Tag Team Championship at Hell in a Cell, which they retained the titles. On the November 11th episode of Raw, the brothers were involved in a brawl with The Shield, The Wyatt Family, The Usos, CM Punk and Daniel Bryan. The next week, it was announced that at Survivor Series, the brothers would team up with The Usos and Rey Mysterio against The Shield and The Real Americans. That same night, they were part of a 12-man tag team match, teaming up with Punk, Bryan, and The Usos to take on The Shield and The Wyatt Family. In wrestling *'Cody Rhodes's finishing moves' **''Cross Rhodes'' (Rolling cutter)Cody Rhodes' profile, from WrestlingData.com – 2009–present *'Goldust's finishing moves' **''Final Cut'' (Swinging vertical suplex) – 2007–present *'Manager **Dusty Rhodes *'Entrance Themes **"Common Man Boogie" by Jimmy Hart and J.J. Maguire (September 6, 2013, October 6, 2013) **'"Gold and Smoke"' by Jim Johnston (October 21, 2013 - present) Championships and accomplishments *'WWE' **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) Category:WWE teams and stables